Gallium Nitride (GaN) devices have desirable characteristics, which can make them more suitable compared to metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) in half bridge switching applications, especially when high frequencies and high efficiencies are needed. For example GaN devices can have a faster switching speed and/or a smaller package compared to MOSFETs. Moreover, GaN devices can omit a parasitic body diode, which can result in no reverse recovery losses. Further, GaN devices are capable of reverse conduction. As such, GaN devices may omit an external anti-parallel diode.